Elf versus Human
by Lelila2
Summary: It's elf versus human in a "quest" for a young girl's heart. The first chapter may not make sense


Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings or any of the characters. They belong to Tolkien.

It was a bright, sunny day in the forest of Ciocian as the Fellowship of the Ring (minus Boromir of course) was quietly walking, listening for anything, even the slightest sound, that would give away the enemies (the Orcs) position. Then there was a rustle in the bushes behind them. They moved into a circle, back to back, weapons drawn. A rabbit popped out of the bushes and Legolas shot and killed it.

"Looks like rabbit stew for dinner, eh Legolas?" said Aragorn while examining the dead rabbit.

"Hardly enough meat for everyone, Aragorn. I'll go find a few more." Legolas replied while stomping off in a huff.

"What did I say?" asked Aragorn. No one answered. They were all watching Legolas's back, making sure nothing would jump out at him. Aragorn was suddenly very afraid for the elf.

"Legolas, come back. I'm sorry." cried Aragorn, sinking to his knees, afraid of what might happen next. Legolas turned around and started walking back.

"You are forgiven, my friend. I am also to blame for I did not think. I did not realize how much pain it would cause you, to think you might lose another friend." he said.

"I was also afraid of the fact that you could have taken my life so easily with the same quickness and agility you used against the Orcs." Aragorn replied.

"That might not be a half-bad idea." Gimli said while standing up. 

"That will be enough out of you for today, Gimli. Keep talking like that and your liable to reveal us to the enemy, again." said Gandalf. He raised his staff threateningly causing Gimli to sit down, hard and fast on a rock, with an audible crack. Gimli fell to the ground with a mix of pain and horror on his face. Aragorn rushed over to examine him.

"It look's like we won't be moving for a while. He's broken his tailbone." Aragorn reported. The party all sat down and got comfortable. 

"Anyone want to play a game of cards?" asked Merry.

"We can't Merry. We forgot the card deck. How about solitaire?" Pippin replied. 

"Didn't you just say you didn't bring a card deck, Peregrin Took?" said Frodo fiercely. Pippin shrank back into the shadows, obviously afraid of what Frodo might do to him. Frodo reached into his pocket and pulled out a box of........playing cards. Frodo was just as surprised as everyone else.

"W-Where did you get those?" Gimli asked. "They were in my pocket". Frodo didn't know how to answer.

"What's in your pocket now?" he asked slowly. Gimli reached into his pocket and pulled out.......a box of arrowheads.

"Those are mine." said Legolas, reaching into his pocket. He pulled out a gold necklace with a pendant that had a teardrop shaped emerald with four small diamonds along side of it, and a shark tooth necklace. He reached into his other pocket and pulled out a ring with an S on it that had three little diamonds on it with a heart below the S, and......Frodo's knife. "These necklaces and ring are Serena's. But this" he said holding out the knife "belongs to Frodo."

"I thought you said your girlfriend's name is Lelila." said Aragorn.

"We call her that for her protection." said Legolas.

"But Serena is the Elven Princess. Why would you call her Lelila?" Aragorn asked.

"Because no one would think that Serena is Lelila, because Lelila is a fictitious character. And that is what would keep her safe." Legolas said. He sat down and started nervously playing with his hair. 

"Hey blondie, better stop playing with your hair before it gets into a knot. Oops, too late." said Pippin before bursting into a fit of laughter with some choking involved. Legolas looked at the mess of hair he had created. He had tied it in a knot around his left ear. "Anybody have a comb!" cried Merry through fits of laughter. This made Legolas so angry that he readied an arrow to his bow as a warning. "NOOOOOOOOOOO Legolas! PLEEEEAAAAASE don't kill me!" Merry begged. "Think of my wife and children!" 

"You don't have a wife or children, Merry. Which gives me all the better to neuter you." Legolas released the bowstring with a twang.

The arrow missed Merry by only a couple millimeters and he fainted dead away.

"Well at least he's quiet." said Legolas as he retrieved the arrow and placed it back in the quiver. He went to work untangling the knot he had created in his blond locks.


End file.
